bloodseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith (Higher Demon)
"If you could just roll over and die. That would make me happy" '' Lilith is a demon of the underworld. Lilith was one of the first demons to be converted by Lucifer. She was a quiet girl as a human, so sweet, nice and innocent. She was just a little girl who had been hurt by a man. It is unknown how old or when Lucifer actually made a deal with Lilith and in todays day and age, she very rarely shows herself to many people. Humanity to her as become boring and unneeded. Lilith is said to have white eyes rather than Black eyes, although starting off she did have black eyes. Lilith isn't at all like her human self, she has a completely different body, completely different outlook in life and she would rather have given up humanity for this life now no matter what. She isn't a scared little girl, not of anyone. She thinks everything is not far from a joke or not far from fun. Blood Eyes ''"You really need to shut up. Your voice is becoming annoying" Lilith is sent to earth to tempt Demetria to the dark side. To Hell. Although upon meeting Demetria she changed her mind. She decided she would rather play with the girl and make her give her the necklace that way. She found more fun in doing that, than following orders. That was the case most of the time. Lilith is seen many times with Demetria and most of the time she is playing with her feelings for an other demon; Calix. Lilith treats him like a toy and constantly gets closer more than both Calix and Demetria would like. Although Lilith doesn't take what the say or feel seriously. When Freyda shows up, she shoots her down constantly, she doesn't think the little Angel has something to stand on. Especially since she is part Angel, part Human. Lilith sometimes ignores Freyda to show how much she cares about her. Lilith creates the shadows that follow Demetria around and freak her out at the beginning. Although Demetria soon becomes known to what and who the shadow's represent so therefore Lilith changes her ways in which to torment the young hybrid. Although she never stops. Lilith attends the Angel/Demon ball with a lovely gold and black dress which is more provotically shapped than any other person that attends. Although Lilith has a minor part in the Masquarade Ball; she is still there to show her face and to add in sarcastic and demening comments when they are MOSTLY not needed. After this meeting Lilith and Demetria have one more confrontation where Lilith tries to steal the necklace {that supposable contains her powers} although in the process Demetria destroys the necklace and all the demons and angels are called back to the fight, leaving Demetria by herself. Although Lilith never wanted Demetria to just hand the necklace over to one side she is disappointed that nothing came of this inconvience. Early History Not much is known about Lilith's early History and she likes to keep it that way. But when she first became a demon, she started in the pits of hell torturing souls. Some it was to get information from, others it was just for fun. Either way she came to enjoy what she did. She was Lucifers first Demon and he saw promise in her more than anyone else. ACCOUNT Lilith is poytrayed by Katie Cassidy The roleplaying account is www.bebo.com/DangerousEnchantress